Peligro
by Dlaymei
Summary: Alfred y Lovino son dos niños muy diferentes. Pero ambos tienen algo en común, a ambos los acecha un terrible peligro. Un peligro que se esconde a sus espaldas y de distintas fuentes, uno terrenal, uno demoníaco. Antonio es el único que puede cuidar de Lovino, pero Alfred se encuentra a merced de aquellos ojos lujuriosos. Demon!UkxUs Espamano. Au
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia es obra de Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

**Peligro terrenal**

* * *

El mediodía se presentaba en toda su gloria, los rayos dorados iluminaban hasta los rincones más oscuros, cumpliendo su labor enérgicamente. El cura Saúl observaba el paisaje tranquilamente como acostumbraba hacer desde su alto ventanal.

La llegada de un taxi le sorprendió, pero luego le alegro. Eran nuevos alumnos. Bajó las escaleras y llegó a la entrada principal. Una mujer y sus dos hijos bajaban del vehículo. Ambos pequeños comenzaron a correr el uno del otro.

Los ojos del cura brillaron.

Se acercó a la madre de los gemelos con sonrisa afable, de reojo miraba a ambos niños que jugaban a unos metros de ellos, inocentes. Con palabras engañosas y gestos con las manos explicaba las reglas del lugar. La mujer sonreía, convencida. El hombre mayor se toco el pecho y cito un salmo, termino de convencer a la joven. Ella observo a sus hijos jugar en el pasto, al pequeño Lovino y al pequeño Feliciano y sonrió tranquila. El recuerdo del rostro amigable de su suegro volvió a su memoria, aquel hombre que fue como un padre para ella, pensó que estaba en un buen lugar, y ese recuerdo era una señal de dios, diciéndole que sus hijos estarían a salvo, que los dejaba en buenas manos. Le dio las manos al hombre y agradeció.

Antonio observó la escena, su rostro apenas visible desde una esquina, fruncía el seño y apretaba los puños. Sintió ira, rabia, desprecio y vergüenza. Recordó que hace cuatro años su madre debió de haber pensado lo mismo que aquella mujer, sabía que ella obviamente no conocía las intenciones ocultas de aquel hombre.

El hombre miró a ambos niños y los guió al interior del recinto. Antonio reconoció esa mirada y temió por ambos, sabía cuál era su destino, pues el mismo lo había sufrido. Pero esta vez habría algo diferente, esta vez alguien lucharía por ellos, y ese alguien sería él.

La mujer siguió al cura y a sus hijos, embelesada con la decoración del lugar, sin sospechar que ambas manos del hombre posadas en las espaldas de ambos chicos a modo de guía, lo único que querían era llegar a una altura mucho más baja, tocar lugares prohibidos.

Después de mostrarle las instalaciones, fueron directo al patio.

-Y este es el huerto, aquí se trabaja de castigo o como voluntario. Estamos pensando en volverlo una clase opcional. Díganme ¿Les gustan los tomates? –preguntó sonriendo.

-Ve, a mi me gustan… a mi _fratello_ también ¿No es así, Lovino? - Lovino observó a Feliciano con gesto receloso y asintió. Catherine se acercó y acarició con cuidado los cabellos de sus hijos.

-Lo lamento, Lovino es muy tímido y algo enojón. Ruego le tenga paciencia- explicó. El mayor de sus hijos bufó. El hombre solo rió encantado.

-No se preocupe, aquí somos muy estrictos en lo que al comportamiento respecta…, pero no usamos los métodos tradicionales, no se preocupe –apresuró a decir al ver un atisbo de espanto en el rostro de la mujer.

Horas después ella se despedía de los niños. Les aconsejo, les sonrió y les prometió un reencuentro. Soportó las lágrimas de Feliciano en su hombro, besó el rostro de Lovino y abrazó a ambos. Sintió su corazón partirse al verles tomados de las manos a través de la ventana del taxi. Sus labios formaron un "Nos vemos luego" y su aliento empaño el vidrio. Feliciano asintió, aguantando el llanto. Lovino se mordió el labio, intentando parecer fuerte.

Las ruedas se movieron, levantando el polvo, cuando este desapareció, comenzó la añoranza de ambos pequeños hacia su madre. El cura Saúl, les guió hasta sus habitaciones en el internado mientras pensaba: _"Lovino ha de ser el mejor de ambos guardando silencio" _Su decisión fue tomada.

Minutos más tarde, Saúl fue hasta su despacho. Vio el sol ocultarse detrás de los lejanos cerros, y admiró a las hojas de los arboles que parecían brillar gracias a la luz a través de ellas. Pidió a Sor Ana que llamara al menor de los Carriedo, le dijo que tenían una conversación urgente acerca de su comportamiento. Ella había fruncido el seño, sospechando de él como hacía desde años atrás, pero mantuvo sus labios firmes y cerrados.

La puerta de caoba fue abierta, dejando entrar a un niño de doce años.

- ¿Qué necesita? –preguntó tímido e incapaz de inyectar el veneno que quería dejar salir en sus palabras.

-Me alegra verte, Antonio.- sonrió Saúl- ven, mi niño, hay cosas que hablar.

Antonio obedeció y fue con cuidado hasta donde se encontraba él, no cerró la puerta, sabía lo que pasaría si lo hacía.

-Se lo de los gemelos.- musitó. El hombre se sobresaltó- se que le gusta uno de ellos, tal vez los dos.

Saúl miró el rostro de Antonio. Vio sus ojos apasionados, que delataban una ira reprimida y su piel tostada por trabajar en la huerta y sintió deseo, también supo que aquel deseo iría aminorando con el pasar del tiempo.

-No te sientas celoso, mi pequeño- Se agachó a la altura de Antonio y le besó la frente. El niño sintió asco.- Nunca te reemplazaría. – murmuró acariciándole las mejillas.

Antonio se soltó del agarre con brusquedad y se alejó lentamente.

-No dejaré que lo haga.

El niño escapó corriendo, desapareciendo por la puerta.

Saúl sonrió complacido, creyendo que el significado de las palabras de Antonio era otro. Confundió una amenaza con los celos propios de un amante.

* * *

**Peligro demoniaco.**

* * *

-Voltea las manos- exigió la voz severa.

Alfred sentía sus ojos arder por las lagrimas contenidas, la humillación y el dolor que no podían escapar con ellas. Obedeció lentamente. La regla de madera golpeó fuertemente su piel, dejándole tonalidades rojizas.

Otro golpe. Alfred se mordió el labio, reprimiendo un quejido. Escuchó risitas burlonas mal disimuladas salir de los labios de sus compañeros, además de las miradas lastimeras y los ojos desdeñosos. Los golpes no cesaban y no cesarían hasta que sus manos estuvieran tan heridas hasta que un golpe más las hiciera sangrar, Alfred lo sabía muy bien, pues no era la primera vez que le golpeaban con la regla. Intentaba distraerse, pensar en otra cosa, se fijó en las luces a través de las cortinas oscuras, revelando que hoy era un buen día, uno alegre, indiferente de lo que sucedía dentro de aquéllas antiguas instalaciones. Aquel trozo de madera se veía como un arma peligrosa en manos de Sor Margaret, y lo era para los alumnos, tan grande poderoso e imponente, el miedo les cubría los labios.

Alfred sintió la mirada abatida de Mathew, pero no tuvo el valor de mirar. Su hermano no debía verle en aquel estado tan penoso, a punto de llorar. Porque el era su héroe y estaba ahí para protegerlo.

Se sentía como un pequeño insecto ante los ojos de Margaret. Un insecto que ella no podía aplastar pero si herir, física y emocionalmente.

Cuando el castigo hubo terminado, dio un empujón a Alfred para que regresara a su lugar. Él no pudo ni siquiera sobarse las manos, aquellas caricias solo le proporcionarían un agudo dolor, esperaría a los cuidados torpes de su hermano como siempre hacía. Se sentó con dificultad. Sus ojos se pasearon por las hojas del cuaderno en una danza de desesperación. Una interrogante sin respuesta en su cabeza_. ¿Cómo escribir si no puedo usar las manos? _Conocía que sucedía si no anotaba la materia en su cuaderno, lo aprendió de la peor manera.

Si no escribes, te golpean las manos, u otras partes, no importa que ya te hayan golpeado.

Sintió una mano pequeña apoyada en su hombro. Voleo la mirada y vio los ojos preocupados de Mathew.

-Yo escribiré por ti, somos casi iguales y ella no se dará cuenta que no estoy en mi puesto. – dijo con su voz parecida a un susurro. Alfred se sintió aliviado y asintió enérgicamente, no existían palabras para expresar lo agradecido que se sentía.

Al terminar las clases Alfred fue guiado por Mathew hasta un rincón apartado. Cogió unas vendas robadas de su bolso gris, y las amarró con cuidado a las manos de su hermano mayor. Alfred soportaba el dolor con una sonrisa, queriendo expresar que todo estaba bien, las palabras habían dejado de convencer a Mathew hace mucho tiempo.

Al terminar de vendar, Mathew suspiró cansado.

-No debiste haber dicho eso- le reprendió.

-¡Pero es la verdad! ¡María Magdalena era esposa de Jesús, apareció en una película!- se defendió.

-Al, que haya aparecido en una película no significa que sea ver…

-¡También en un documental! ¿Sabías que también tenía su propio evangelio?

Mathew se resigno. Tomo el rostro de su hermano con ambas manos y negó con la cabeza. Alfred se quedó en silencio.

-Solo prométeme, que al salir de aquí, seguirás siendo el mismo.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Por supuesto que…!

-Solo promételo. –Suplicó Mathew. Alfred le miró dubitativo unos segundos. Su semblante se volvió serio, confundido y cansino, demostrando que diría la verdad.

-Muy bien, lo prometo.

Mathew sonrió y asintió. El conocía a su hermano mejor que nadie, y era lo suficiente maduro para saber que, el abuso, es capaz de sacar lo peor de las personas. Lo único que pedía es que Alfred siempre fuera Alfred.

* * *

Feliciano afirma firmemente el brazo de su hermano mientras caminaban. Ese era un lugar tan grande, y con tanta gente, tenía pasillos interminables y escaleras que llevaban a lugares desconocidos. Miedo. No podía quedarse solo, dependía de su hermano casi tanto como dependía del agua, y el hecho de tener que separarse durante una clase le aterraba, Lovino siempre fue el valiente, o por lo menos eso trataba de aparentar.

Lovino dependía más de Feliciano que Feliciano de Lovino.

Sentía su brazo aprisionado por Feliciano, sentía unos pequeños temblores, también podía escuchar los sollozos mal ocultados. Una sonrisa de suficiencia hizo temblar las comisuras de sus labios, pero termino convirtiéndose en una mueca de desagrado, le avergonzaba mostrar afecto hacía el pequeño Feliciano.

Solo era un par de horas en las cuales estarían separados, no suponía gran cosa, pero habían estados juntos desde el nacimiento ¿Por qué distanciarse ahora? Ocho años de manos tomadas al dormir y caminar, como una cadena que se negaba a quebrantarse y les garantizaba una compañía que deseaban eterna.

Lovino suspiró. Feliciano que deseaba ser un espejo, ser igual a Lovino, tan genial, tan valiente, le imitó.

-Pronto comienza el segundo periodo ¿No debería estar ya en el salón de clases?- les habló una voz conocida desde sus espaldas. Feliciano se sobresaltó y volteo rápidamente. Lovino hizo lo mismo. Se encontraron con la mirada azulina del padre Saúl, que les observaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

Feliciano se apresuró en contestar.

-No quiero estar lejos de mi _fratello.- _dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los de Lovino. El mayor de los gemelos frunció el seño, corroborando lo dicho por su hermano.

Saúl sonrió.

-¿Les da miedo estar solos?- preguntó acariciando ambas cabezas. Lovino se apartó bruscamente, Feliciano se dejo hacer.- si quieren yo puedo acompañarlos.

Unos pasos apresurados resonaron a poca distancia. La tela del traje del cura fue tirada. Los tres se percataron de la presencia de un chico de doce años que los miraba fijamente, detrás de él se acercaban dos niños de su misma edad y otro de ocho años.

-¡Yo los guiaré!- exclamó Antonio.

-Pero, Antonio, les toca en salones separados, no podrías llevarlos a ambos.- intentó convencerle.

-Son de primer año ¿No? ¿Qué clases?- preguntó atropelladamente, casi denotando desesperación.

-A mi me toca Religión, a Lovino matemáticas.- susurro Feliciano. Antonio asintió, enérgico. Se volteó hacia sus amigos que le veían desconcertados.

-¡Gilbo, tu hermano tiene religión! ¿Porqué no se van juntos?- preguntó.

Su amigo rió y respondió.

-Kesese, claro ¡Mira Lud, ya tienes un amigo!- exclamo volviéndose al tímido chico que se escondía en su espalda, este frunció el seño. Feliciano le observo curioso, inconscientemente soltó la mano de su hermano.

-Y mi salón queda cerca del de mates, yo te guio- dijo cogiendo la mano de Lovino y arrastrándolo al final del pasillo. El niño estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo decir nada hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados.

-¿Qué te pasa, bastardo? ¡Suéltame!

Antonio volteo la cabeza y obedeció.

-Lo siento- se disculpo por lo bajo, escondiendo la mirada. Lovino estudió su rostro, extrañado por el comportamiento del chico.

-¿Eres idiota?- pregunto escogiendo las palabras que concordaran con lo que estaba pensando. Antonio volteó sorprendido y se echó a reír. Lovino tomó esto como un sí. Antonio le tendió la mano su rostro permanecía con vestigios de las risas anteriores, que fueron amainando hasta convertirse en una pequeña sonrisa amable.

-Antonio Fernández Carriedo .-se presentó. Lovino observó su mano, dudoso, pero terminó estrechándola suavemente.

-Lovino Vargas…-

* * *

Alfred bufó enfadado. No se atrevió a cerrar con un portazo, pues temía del castigo que conseguiría con eso. Al tener las manos lastimadas, no podía tocar ningún instrumento. Aquella escusa no sirvió y terminaron echándole del salón. Frustración. Lagrimas de rabia luchaban por escapar de sus ojos, pero retrocedieron ante la voluntad de mantenerlas ocultas. Como odiaba ese lugar, a los profesores, a los alumnos de cursos superiores. Odiaba la comida insípida que servían, odiaba los horarios, odiaba las enseñanzas que les daban, siempre apegadas a Dios, glorificándolo. Alfred era ateo, a su corta edad ya era ateo. La gente hablaba de un Dios amoroso, de un Dios vengativo, de uno inteligente que tenía todo calculado, de uno que sacrificaba todo por sus hijos. Pero era siempre uno, y al no saber cuál de las afirmaciones era correcta, se decanto por las más fácil y lógica. Dios no existía. Su apego a las ciencias se debía a eso. Una cuerda hacía la realidad oculta entre toda esa espiritualidad sin sentido. Porque Alfred no quería depositar su esperanza en un ser intangible y bipolar, el lucharía por su futuro y el de su hermano. Como un héroe.

Se alejó refunfuñando por los pasillos, hastiado de las injusticias, extrañando los comics recientemente confiscados de su habitación. Tendría que ir con el cura Saúl a que le diera un castigo, pero aquel hombre le provocaba un pavor injustificado. Su sonrisa amable y ademán calmado le provocaba correr. Se escondería lejos, muy lejos, o muy cerca, con tal de que no le vieran.

Aquel pasillo era uno de los más viejos, estaba hecho de piedra y tenía ventanas que daban directamente a un patio, y arcos que le permitían entrar a ellos. Alfred se siguió alejando, ignorando cada salida, buscando llegar hasta el fondo. Nunca había estado por ahí. La curiosidad fue lo que le motivo a seguir en vez del deseo de aislamiento. Llego hasta una puerta que se hallaba casi al final de largo pasillo, oculta entre las sombras, de madera gruesa con diseños extraños y una cruz. Alfred la abrió, le sobresaltó el rechinido. Miró a ambos lados, buscando algún testigo de su hazaña. Nadie. Cruzó la puerta, encegueciéndose primero por la luz blanca del sol que parecía ser más potente ahí, asustándose con lo que se hallo. Era un patio pequeño, rodeado de altos arbustos que se alzaban mas allá que una reja oxidada y que en sus tiempos fue negra. Había un árbol frondoso y torcido, el cual le daba sombra a las tumbas ahí halladas, algunas decoradas con flores marchitas. Alfred se asustó, no le gustaban los cementerios, pero la emoción del nuevo descubrimiento era demasiada. Sonrió. Las tumbas eran de antiguos curas y monjas, e incluso niños. No eran demasiadas. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el árbol, el cual se inclinaba directamente sobre una lapida sin inscripción. Se acercó a ella y la acaricio con las manos, examinándola. Luego lo hizo con el árbol, sintiendo el tronco nudoso en sus palmas. Un viento imposible con aroma a rosa le hizo estremecer. Imposible porque se hallaba encerrado en aquel lugar con aire húmedo y falto de techo. El árbol pareció crujir, como si respirara, como si la brisa emergiera de él.

Algo hizo aparecer una alarma instintiva en Alfred, el cual escapó sin cerrar la puerta. No se quitó la sensación de ser observado hasta que sus brazos no rodearon a Mathew que recién salía de la sala de clases.

* * *

_Phew, esto lo escribí hace bastante. Lo leí y me dio cosa, así que lo continué y aquí el primer capítulo. No sé cuando lo continuaré, estoy hasta el tope de trabajos, y debido al relajo mis notas en ciertos ramos (Química, matematicas) han bajado muuuucho (Bueno, ni tanto, pero igual me duele). Pero soy tan masoquista que me añado otra responsabilidad a la agenda. Gracias por leer. Avísenme si hay faltas de ortografía, que no lo he revisado._


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Disclaimer: **__Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya._

* * *

Cuando dentro de diez años observara en la sucia ventana de aquel bus su azulina mirada, justo arriba de unas marcadas ojeras, rememoraría esa noche; la primera de muchas. Sonreiría cansinamente y suspiraría, añorando recuerdos angustiosos.

Alfred temblaba debajo de las sabanas, tanto de frio como de miedo. Podía ver su aliento incluso en la oscuridad, claro y opaco bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. A sus diez años la oscuridad todavía le producía un temor indescriptible, pero esa noche aún más. Estaba solo, y se sentía observado. Cuando Mathew se fue en dirección a su habitación, luego de darle las buenas noches, el frio se apoderó del aire de la habitación, provocando que cada inhalación fuera como respirar hielo.

Hielo sobre el cual habían caído pétalos de rosas.

Aquel dulce y tenue aroma le envolvía y sentía que casi le acariciaba. Sus ojos estaban húmedos. Estaba nervioso, instintivamente nervioso; se sentía casi usurpado. Una mirada inquisitiva se paseaba sobre el trémulo bulto de frazadas sobre el delgado colchón. Desnudo, mancillado, avergonzado. La cabeza le dolía, algo luchaba por entrar en ella, escarbando sus cabellos, susurrándole a sus oídos un espeso silencio, besando sus parpados apretados con fuerza y terquedad ante la idea de ser abiertos. Su imaginación le estaba jugando malas pasadas, se dijo.

A lo lejos creyó escuchar una suave y aterciopelada risa, la cual parecía provenir desde su cabeza. Se quedó dormido. En sus sueños no habías más que oscuridad, acompañada por el sonido del agua de una fuente.

A la mañana siguiente, divisó una rosa hecha de hielo al pie de su puerta, derritiéndose bajo la reciente luz del sol.

* * *

Lovino, al salir de su habitación, esperaba que Feliciano se encontrara allí, como un perrito meneando la cola y esperando por su dueño. El ser recibido por un pasillo vacío le hizo sentir frustrado, engañado, injuriado, pero por sobre todo, traicionado. Refunfuñando bajó a desayunar. Maldijo con una lengua ácida a cada estudiante, planta, insecto, salón, pasillo y esquina habida en aquel instituto.

Era temprano todavía, por lo que no había muchos alumnos alrededor, y solo un par de monjas de rictus severo vigilaban con reglas en mano que se mantuviera el orden. A Lovino le llamó la atención una anciana de nariz aguileña y torcida, que parecía ser el soporte de lentes de vidrios pequeño. Había algo en su mirada, en su figura encorvada, en sus labios finos que formaban una línea recta, en aquellas pestañas espesas y manos firmes, que le alentaba a observarla detenidamente. La mujer paso de largo, caminando lentamente y desapareciendo detrás de la esquina siguiente, en dirección a las escaleras.

Un suave y gracioso sonido le llamó la atención

A lo lejos divisó a su hermano de la mano del niño rubio que había conocido ayer. Feliciano reía y hablaba hasta por los codos, como solía hacer siempre. El otro lucía azorado, pero atento a cada palabra. Sus miradas de cruzaron y brillaron, un desborde de la intimidad y confianza que en tan poco tiempo habían concebido. Se sonrieron.

Lovino frunció el seño. Los celos le asaltaron por la espalda, como un cazador tras su presa, sus fauces se cerraron en el cuello de Lovino, y abrazó su pequeño cuerpo con sus negros brazos. El niño apretó los puños y gruñó. Se vio a si mismo saltando sobre el amigo de su hermano y golpeándolo hasta la inconsciencia.

Sin embargo, si hiciera eso Feliciano seguramente dejaría de hablarle. Se veía tan feliz…

Lovino se mordió los labios en señal de resignación y se alejo por el siguiente pasillo, sin ser visto por la pequeña pareja de amigos. No despegó su mirada de la alfombra carmesí que cubría gran parte de los suelos de madera.

No acostumbraba tragarse su ira, y eso le dejó un mal sabor de boca. Ofuscado comenzó a golpear las paredes, las lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, mas por tristeza que por dolor. Se sentía abandonado. Algo le decía que aquel chico se llevaría a Feliciano muy lejos, pues nunca le había visto sonreír así, como si la luz solar se reflejara en él, haciendo parecer que emergía de su piel.

Sin Feliciano, el estaba solo. Y Lovino temía a la Soledad.

-¡Lovino!

El aludido se detuvo bruscamente y volteó la cabeza en busca de quien le hubo sorprendido. Se trataba de Antonio.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Q-que parece?- preguntó tratando de detener los sollozos, avergonzado de que alguien le hubiera visto en un momento de debilidad. Los ojos de Antonio refulgieron preocupados y creyendo comprender algo.

-Te… ¿Te han hecho algo?

-No.

-¿De verdad? Anda, puedes contarme lo que sea. – aseguró haciendo un patético amago de sonrisa.

Lovino frunció el seño.

-¿Y a ti q-que te importa?

-Vamos, Lovino… No le diré a nadie.

-¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Déjame solo!-gritó desesperado. Se sentía deplorable. Odiaba que le vieran en aquel estado de degradación emocional.

Antonio frunció levemente el ceño, sus cejas temblaron. Su determinación flaqueaba a momentos, sostenida sobre los pilares de la preocupación que le provocaba la figura menuda y temblorosa, los ojos beligerantes que escondían tras espesos muros una tormenta de aflicción.

-Lovino, por favor…-imploró con voz queda.

-¡Que te vayas maldita sea! ¡Vete, vete, vete, vete…!

Sus ojos desbordaban veneno en forma de lágrimas, y brillaban en resignación al funesto destino de la soledad. Pues le quitaron su último cable a tierra apenas unos minutos atrás.

Antonio negó y se acercó. Se agachó a su altura, posó ambas manos en sus hombros y juntó sus frentes.

-Puedes confiar en mí.

Y Lovino se quebró.

Se abrazó a Antonio y ocultó el rostro en su pecho. Su voz sonaba ahogada cuando dijo en un murmullo casi incomprensible:

-Feliciano… me ha dejado solo… no quiero estar solo.

Antonio suspiró con un alivio que Lovino no supo interpretar. Le envolvió con ambos brazos y dejó que le empapara la camisa en lágrimas.

-Tranquilo. Te prometo que nunca más estarás solo.

Antonio prometió inseguro de sus palabras. Pues no sabía que le deparaba el futuro. Se mantuvo quieto en aquella unión tan íntima con el niño que consolaba. Aquel pequeño que buscaba protección de sus temores en alguien que no había encontrado nunca protección de los suyos propios.

Ambos fueron a desayunar. Comieron junto a los amigos de Antonio, Feliciano, y el niño que resultó llamarse Ludwig y ser el hermano de uno de los amigos del español. Lovino solía mirar de soslayo a Ludwig, esperando que todo el odio que sentía por él se materializara y le quemara la piel.

* * *

Aquella fría brisa le recorrió el cuello, erizándole la piel. Siempre que se encontraba solo, aparecía aquel olor a rosas y le hacía compañía. La temperatura baja era el hidalgo que avisaba sobre la presencia de aquel ente invisible, impalpable, que Alfred estaba totalmente seguro de que estaba ahí. El pequeño niño respiraba hondo, inflando el pecho, apretaba los puños y se fingía valiente.

Y el suave gorgojo de aquella risa inaudible le acariciaba sutilmente los oídos, como un silencio aterciopelado y burlón. Alfred aferraba firmemente la mano de Mathew en cada ocasión. Este volteaba sorprendido, pero callaba. Entornaba los ojos y suspiraba; decidía acompañar a su hermano hasta el salón siguiente, siguiéndole el juego, pensando que se trataba de otro de sus delirios y paranoias que ocurrían cuando su siempre activa imaginación se le iba de las manos. Alfred también pensó eso al principio. Por alguna razón descartó la idea. Una certeza inexplicable le decía que de eso no se trataba.

Y el recuerdo de aquella rosa derritiéndose al pie de su puerta solo reafirmaba la teoría de una compañía invisible. Alfred no se atrevió a salir hasta que esta se transformo en un perfumado charco que dejó huella en la madera.

Tocaba clase de educación física, una de sus clases favoritas, puesto que estaba en perfecta sincronía con su cuerpo. A diferencia de Mathew, que se quedó atrás rápidamente. Un recorrido por fuera de las instalaciones solía ser tedioso la mayoría de las veces, especialmente si el clima no era favorable.

Aquel día era agradable, y ya casi no quedaba vestigio de las lloviznas primaverales. Un viento bondadoso agitaba la copa de los arboles, el extenso terreno estaba seco y falto de piedras. Alfred perdió a sus compañeros casi sin esfuerzo alguno. La adrenalina que fácilmente producía le mantuvo eufórico. Estaba ganándoles. La carrera era importante, puesto que hace tiempo no alcanzaba tal velocidad. Sus manos ardían levemente. Su corazón latía rápidamente. Faltaba poco para llegar hasta la próxima esquina y de vuelta al punto de partida. El aire le barría el sudor, le refrescaba. El olor de las plantas, y flores cultivadas por alumnos y monjas era intenso, pues la brisa primaveral, dulce, frágil, le llevaba consigo. Las lavandas, la menta, los limones, los cerezos.

Las rosas.

Alfred se detuvo con el corazón en la garganta, más no por el ejercicio, sino porque se dio cuenta de que estaba solo. La brisa ya no era cálida, era fría, si no fuera tan leve se podría decir que despiadada. Alfred tembló.

Sintió como esta se concentraban en acariciarle la nuca. Volteó, esperando encontrar a alguien. Nada.

Sus latidos se detuvieron un instante cuando vio como su sombra se deformaba. Crecía, temblaba, se volteaba, se dividía. Y una figura muy diferente acompañó a su pequeño y oscuro contorno. Alfred alzó la vista lentamente. Un chico de unos diecisiete años le observaba impasible. Usaba un uniforme parecido al de los cursos superiores del instituto. Sus ojos verdes denotaban un antinatural brillo amarillento, su cabello rojo recordaba a la sangre, o a la rosa más hermosa.

Alfred se creyó a salvo por un momento. Pensando que por la compañía de aquel tipo raro la presencia se iría. Pero esta solo era más intensa. El muchacho sonrió con reserva. Se acercó lentamente a Alfred hasta quedar a solo tres pasos de distancia. La alarma instintiva de Alfred se disparó. No entendía ¿por qué el miedo seguía? ¿Quién era aquel chico?

El joven amplio su sonrisa, haciéndola parecer de burla.

-Arthur Kirkland, para servirte, Alfred.

Alfred se sobresalto.

-¿Q-quien? ¿Te conozco?

-No lo creo. Pero yo sí, Al. Dormimos juntos anoche ¿No recuerdas?-Los ojos del extraño relampaguearon- Te dejé un regalo de despedida en la puerta…, una pequeña rosa.

Alfred retrocedió con cautela. Intentando ocultar el miedo que sentía reflejaban sus ojos. El muchacho volvió a aquella sonrisa ladina y avanzó hasta quedar frente a Alfred. Se arrodillo hasta quedar a su altura. Su mirada quemaba la de Alfred.

-Mi precioso niño…-murmuro acariciando la mejilla de Alfred, parecía entre embelesado y deseoso. Su tacto era delicado y frio como el hielo, Alfred se sintió congelar y el terror no le permitió moverse. Su corazón latía con fuerza, casi con rabia, queriendo romper su pecho y escapar del peligro que prometía la mirada del joven, que parecía devorarle. El pulgar acarició su barbilla y de paso sus labios. Con ambas manos sujetó el rostro de Alfred, le acercó. Alfred podía sentir el aliento de Arthur en su boca, frio, suave, efímero, gentil. El aroma de las rosas le envolvió, mucho más fuerte que antes, somnífero y dulce. Alfred quiso cerrar los ojos, pero el brillo de la mirada del contrario le hacía permanecer despierto. El raro joven sonrió y rozó sus labios. Alfred se estremeció.

-¡Alfred!-escuchó la voz de Mathew a lo lejos. El aludido despertó de su somnolencia y se encontró solo en compañía de la pequeña figura de su hermano, que se acercaba con lentitud pese a estar corriendo. Alfred observó en todas direcciones en busca del joven. Sintió alivio y decepción al comprobar que había desaparecido. Mathew, al llegar, buscó apoyo en su hombro y comenzó a jadear.-¿D-donde e-estabas?

-¿A-aquí?

-Mentira… te… escapaste. P-pasamos por aquí…., y te… buscamos por todos lados, no… estabas.-dijo con la respiración cortada- vamos…a…comer.- Mathew se enderezó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las puertas. Alfred se sintió aturdido, puesto que hacía poco habían almorzado. Observó el cielo. Se encontró con un baño de matices rojos y anaranjados en las nubes, y los dorados rayos del sol acariciándolas. No pudo haber pasado tanto tiempo. Se dijo. Su hermano lo llamó, exigiendo que fuera. Alfred le siguió dubitativo. Mirando de soslayo a cada tanto, en busca de un cabello rojo y unos ojos hambrientos.

* * *

Lovino se fue enfurruñado, apretando los puños y murmurando maldiciones. Ignoró a cada estudiante que le observaba curioso. Su rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza llamaba la atención de mirones, y eso le enfurecía más. ¡¿Cómo no enojarse si la cena era puré con papas fritas!? ¡Qué mierda tenía eso de saludable! Ni siquiera una puta ensalada, no, _papas. _El alimento más vomitivo e insípido existente en la faz de la tierra. Lovino armó un berrinche y estuvo a punto de ir a reclamar. Antonio le había sujetado y le advirtió que lo único que lograría con eso sería una buena tunda. Pero que le viera el lado bueno.

Antonio siguió sonriendo en silencio como un idiota, buscándole el lado bueno, pero en el caso de Lovino, no había lado bueno.

Ver incluso a Feliciano comiendo aquella cosa que parecía pus caliente le provocó nauseas. Lovino solo atinó a retirarse asqueado.

La oscuridad de los pasillos le habría asustado, pero estaba furioso. Hacía unos momentos se había puesto el sol y Lovino no se había dado cuenta. Ignoraba su estomago rugiendo de tal forma que llamaba la atención de los cazadores que buscaban en las sombras una presa inocente.

-Lovino-le habló una voz grave. El padre Saul le observaba desde atrás, su rostro iluminado con la luz de la vela.- ¿No has cenado?

-No me obligaran a comer semejante bazofia.

El hombre suspiró, algo sorprendido por el vocabulario del pequeño. Aunque, de cierta forma, era gracioso.

-¿Qué es lo que había? ¿Papas?

-¡Puré con papas fritas, maldición! ¡A quien se le ocurre servir tamaña basura!

-Lovino, a la mayoría de los alumnos les gusta. Nos pareció una idea muy divertida cuando tuvimos tan buena cosecha.

Lovino frunció el seño y se mordió la lengua.

-Pero… Tu y yo somos amigos.-Lovino alzó la mirada, esperando a que continuara- si quieres, para la próxima, tú haces el menú.

Lovino sonrió y asintió emocionado. El hombre le acarició el cabello, y sonrió encantado al ver la reacción en el rostro del pequeño al tocar cierta parte de su cabeza. Lovino se había ruborizado y había soltado un quejido en el momento en que rozó con su palma el comienzo de un extraño rulito que nacía desde su partidura.

-Ven, vamos a mi despecho y me dictas que quieres comer.

El corazón de Antonio estaba agitado. El niño sudaba en frio. Había perdido de vista a Lovino cuando esta había escapado. Y algo le decía que este se encontraba en peligro. Corrió buscando una cabecita castaña, esperando escuchar unas maldiciones perderse en el aire. Los pasillos estaban casi vacios, a estas horas curas y monjas salían a hacer un recorrido en busca de rebeldes. Antonio volteó y corrió ahora con un destino fijo, pues ya tenía la certeza de donde Lovino se encontraba.

Escuchó los engranes de una puerta al abrirse, logro ver una tímida luz que no alcanzaba a iluminar gran parte del pasillo. Lovino y el padre Saul entraban a la oficina de este. Lovino se encontraba emocionado por algo, el hombre sonreía con reserva, sus ojos delataban una victoria silenciosa. Antonio ahogo un grito de ira y frustración y corrió hacia ellos, logrando detenerles antes de que entraran.

-¡L-lovi!-llamó aliviado. Este giró el rostro.

-¿Qué mierda quieres, traidor?

-Yo… ¡Vine a hacerte compañía!- se excusó atropelladamente. Sus palabras calmaron superficialmente a Lovino.

-Pues ya no importa. Este tipo me ha dicho que puedo organizar el menú siguiente-dijo señalándole con el dedo pulgar.

-Pero ya es muy tarde… y… Feliciano dijo que estaba asustado. Ludwig se fue con Gilbert. Quiere a su hermanito.

El pecho de Lovino se infló en orgullo. Asintió disimulando una sonrisa triunfadora.

-¡Pasta! ¡Pasta y pizza!-gritó antes de echarse a correr, desapareciendo de la vista de Antonio y Saul.

-Eres muy astuto…-murmuró el mayor- vaya que manipularlo para que se alejara ¿Dónde aprendiste esas artimañas?

-De ti- respondió con saña. Hizo amago de alejarse, pero la mano grande del cura le detuvo afirmándole del hombro. Antonio se mordió el labio y ocultó una lágrima de desesperación. Saul apagó la vela.

Ambos, adulto y niño, se perdieron dentro de la oscuridad de la oficina. El grito silencioso de Antonio no fue escuchado.

* * *

_Pese a que no bebí nada (soy menor de edad) tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible. No sé porque justo en ese momento me dieron ganas de escribir. De nuevo no he revisado este capítulo, así que cualquier falta de lo que sea ruego que sea reportada al centro de operaciones de… bleh, en un review. No se si los responda puesto que ahora solo dispongo de internet en la casa de mis abuelos… adiós, me voy a comer torta. _

_Pd: ¡A finales de Septiembre hay un nuevo extra de Hetalia! Salió en la pagina oficial~. _


End file.
